Gabriel
Gabriel the Messenger is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He is an archangel and the brother of main character, Goru. Appearance Species & Gift All archangels have similar powers and abilities, although each archangel is also unique and has its own fields to manage. Every archangel can control fate as well as reality, although this gift is far more powerful and effective whilst they are in Heaven. They are also capable of healing and occasionally reviving other creatures, although this is very straining, and completely dependant on the situation. Time travel is also an option to angels, although they are warned heavily with how to use this power in severe circumstances and it is only for a limited amount of time. All archangels also have the ability to kill in almost any possible way, and they can all produce a blinding white light (which is how they look to humans) which can be known to obliterate all beings in a wide radius. Every Archangel also has its own private fields to manage, and Gabriel's is guidance, although he is known as the messenger, meaning he is very good at offering advice. He is also considered the angel of cleansing and the third best fighter of Heaven. Returning to Heaven will recharge one's gifts and powers entirely, no matter what they have been used for. Since Gabriel still lives in Heaven, his powers are at full capacity. Family & Relationships *Father - God *Mother - Unknown *Older archangel brother - Michael *Younger archangel brothers - Raphael, Lucifer, Chamuel, Jophiel and Raguel *Younger angel brothers - Uriel, Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel *Sister-in-law - Bailey *Niece - Cymahae *Future nieces - Raabseta and Loanikha *Future nephew - Chaelkane Personality Gabriel is a very loving and loyal character, although he is also very amusing and tends to annoy and irritate people. Home Gabriel still does and always has lived in Heaven, where he has his own private quarters. Etymology Gabriel is known as "the Messenger" as well as the "Strength of God". He is a powerful fighter, and also known to assist in guidance as well as acting as the messenger of Heaven. Brief History Gabriel was the second born of all of the archangels, although he is only the third most powerful, because of Lucifer. He grew up in Heaven and has lived there all his life. He is the most powerful of the Supernals, the second highest rank of the Archangels, and is in fact their leader. As a child, he was very close with all of his brothers (and still is) but none more so than Chamuel. He was the only archangel aside from Chamuel to be known to have doubts, despite still living in Heaven, and he knew that Chamuel was intending to leave weeks before he did. When Chamuel was forced to return to Heaven after the death of his wife, it was Gabriel who subtly pointed out to him how they could both escape, and return to life. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Archangels